


Love in The Sky

by orphan_account



Series: The Weeknd Agenda [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Getting high, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, One-Shot, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Shotgunning, Song fic, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But maybe starting over isn't so bad.<br/></p><div class="center">
  <p>----<br/>In other words, this is another <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1126459">companion piece</a> to Pretty—HarryandNiall's story.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Love in The Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pizzadateziam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzadateziam/gifts).



> **this was written for the beautiful[kyra](http://twitter.com/ziamandstyles) because she is my _jaan_. she is literally the harry styles to my niall horan. i love her very much, and i hope this fic does her justice. x**

_You'll learn to love how to dream. I'll teach you to dream. There's no need to hide: don't overreact. You said you've been to the sky; we'll go beyond that._

_—The Weeknd_

_You never mattered, Harry. You were just an easy lay for when I was bored. It was for show, all right? Do you get that? Eleanor’s my one true love_ is all that races through Harry’s mind. He can’t stop listening to that voice in his head, calling him pathetic and worthless. Harry is pathetic. Of course he is—he honestly believed that Louis, of all people, could love him. What’s to love about him anyway?

The tears falling from his eyes won’t stop, and he doesn’t know what to _do_ is the problem. It’s been weeks, and he still ends up thinking about Louis and falling even more in love with him. He’s had about enough of this, so he walks to Niall’s room. He normally sleeps in the guest room when he gets like this, but he _needs_ Niall right now.

Harry knocks on Niall’s door gently and slowly opens it up. He’s still a mess and sniffling as Niall stirs to life at the noise with a _Harry…is that you?_ He sits up slowly, and rubs his eyes, trying to see clearly. He can see that Harry’s eyes are red and wet.

He knows it’s a stupid question, but he blurts it out before he can stop himself, “Are you crying?”

Harry sniffles a yes out as he works his way over to Niall’s bed. Niall simply let’s Harry get into bed with him as he curls up into Niall’s chest and just cries. Niall tries his hardest to soothe him. He gently massages his curls and sings softly to him. It’s always been so heart breaking for Niall to see Harry so upset and broken. He keeps shushing Harry as he finally starts to quiet down, but he’s still shaking, so Niall does the only thing he can think of doing.

“I think I know what will help you let go,” Niall whispers, as he strokes Harry’s hair.

Harry sniffs as he says, soft and brokenly, “And what would that be?”

Niall reaches over into his nightstand, and gets a box from one of the drawers. Harry’s seen one of these boxes before. He watches carefully as Niall opens it. Harry’s pretty close to protesting, almost objecting to the offer of _getting high_ , before Niall beats him to it.

“Just trust me. We’re the only ones here. It’ll help relax you. I would never lie to you, Harry. You know that,” Niall explains— _there's no one inside, but you're free to relax._

Harry mulls it over for a moment. He _trusts_ Niall: he really does, but he’s really not in the mood right now. He’s not entirely on board with the whole “getting over your ex by getting high” notion, but it’s better than crying his eyes out, so he obliges. Niall looks very cheery and starts prepping the blunt.

“I do have to warn you though,” Niall clears his throat as he says, “you can’t back out now. You’ve committed to it, so you have to follow through—” _if you commit to this ride, there's no turning back._

“I get it,” Harry simply states, “and I’m on board—not backing out.”

Niall smiles at him, and he finishes preparing the joint. He gets his lighter out and lights it up. He takes a hit, inhales deeply, and let’s it out so slow into the air, out of Harry’s direction. Harry stares at Niall as he’s taking another hit, and he feels really warm and funny almost in the pit of his stomach. Niall’s eyes are glossing over, and they look so beautiful like this. He wants to kiss him again.

 _You've been here before. Remember these sheets_ —he remembers the first time they kissed. It was after Louis had kicked him out. He was a mess, and Niall was just _there_. He listened and tried so hard to help him. They ended up kissing and cuddling, when everything was so innocent yet not at the same time. He remembers feeling high off of Niall’s kiss, and now he’s wondering if it was the taste of the bud that time.

He looks up into Niall eyes again, as he takes a hit. This time, he pulls Harry close. He just knows to part his mouth open for Niall as he blows the smoke into his mouth, their tongues mixing with one another’s. The kiss is gentle and languid. It helps settles him. It makes him feel more relaxed than he’s felt on stage— _this world's not for us; it's not what it seems._

He feels so hot and warm at the same time. His body is on fire, and he wants more. He pulls back from the kiss and takes the blunt from Niall. He takes one hit, let’s it burn his throat, and releases it. It doesn’t burn the way cigarettes do, but he likes it. He takes another hit then another and another. Niall just stares at him with his eyebrow raised.

“Slow down, Harry, we have all night,” Niall says.

Harry apologises profusely, and passes it back to Niall who goes for shotgunning with Harry again. This time when they kiss, Harry falls back, Niall following on top. He’s licking into his mouth, curling his tongue up into the roof of his mouth making him moan into the kiss. He’s searching for that headiness that is Harry. He _needs_ to taste it. With Niall’s tongue still working in Harry’s mouth, Harry feels like he’s drifting away and sinking all at once. Harry let’s out little moans and whimpers, egging Niall to continue until they both begin to get dizzy because they can barely breathe anymore. It’s so exhilarating—their kisses. It’s intense, and it makes Harry’s body heat up more than before; it’s exactly what he _needs_ right now. He feels like he’s flying with Niall— _we’ll find our love in the sky._ Niall pulls away from Harry first, staring at him as Harry stares back. He’s never seen Harry any prettier than in this moment. His lips are so wet and pink. His eyes are glossy. His hair is mussed. Harry looks so gone, and _fuck_ , Niall needs to be in him like five hours ago. Harry sees Niall’s eyes on him, so he begins to strip deliberately slow, torturing the blonde-haired boy. Niall _needs_ Harry naked right now, so he hits his hands away, and takes his clothes off. He takes off his own clothes in a hurry.

They’re both naked and very hard. Niall’s eyes keep trailing down to Harry’s cock, and the wet, leaking head has to be the prettiest thing he’s ever seen. He’s on him in seconds, nibbling on his neck and any skin he can get in contact with. He paces himself slowly because they have all night for this. Niall runs his fingertips down Harry’s sides, making him shiver. Harry already feels so overwhelmed with this white-hot, boiling sensation inside him. They kiss again, so slow and gentle that it literally takes Harry’s breath away, leaving him lost in a daze— _how does it feel?_ Niall pulls back, waiting for Harry to come back to him. _Do you feel like you did before?_ As high as they both are, they can’t help but feel grounded when they’re together like this. Harry still feels like he’s floating though, as they break apart, and Niall flips him over— _do you see the world getting small?_ Harry’s a bit confused on why he’s on his knees so early, but he’s not complaining. He feels light kisses trailing from the back of his neck to his lower back, deathly slow. His knees are shaking a bit, and before he knows it, his arms are collapsing on him, making him fall face first into the sheets, ass sticking out proudly. His hair is wet and matted on his face as he props his head onto the pillow, shaking his ass a bit to Niall’s enjoyment.

Niall digs his nails into the back of Harry’s thighs causing him to shake and moan into the pillows. He proceeds to kiss further down Harry’s backside until he ends up at his ass. He bites and kisses each cheek before he spreads them apart. He gently kneads them together. Harry’s voice is lost in throat, so all he can manage to do is make choked off sounds. He literally can’t do anything but take it as Niall licks a stripe against Harry’s hole. Niall’s thorough and slow with his assault on Harry’s hole. He traces the outline of his clenching hole with his tongue, making Harry squirm in place. Niall ends up holding him still— _how does it feel? Are you free?_ He takes his time, finding no point in going fast.

As he begins to push his tongue inside, Harry can’t help but to gasp out, finally making noise. He’s nothing but compliant and willing to everything that Niall’s tongue has to offer him. Niall works in a finger alongside his tongue, making Harry a whimpering, shaking mess. He licks around the walls with his tongue, as his finger feels around for Harry’s sweet spot. The moment Harry’s body clenches tightly around his tongue and finger, he knows he’s found it. He doesn’t stop his attack on him. Harry begins to scream when another finger is added, and the slow torture on his prostate continues. He tries to push back on his tongue and finger, just to have Niall hold him in place with his free hand.

With every thrust, his cock twitches with the anticipation of being able to cum. Harry’s so close right now, but he can’t get the words out of his mouth. Niall can feel Harry clenching on his fingers and tongue. He adds another finger, crooking it just right, stretching Harry out even more causing Harry to scream out as he cums on the sheets untouched. He’s panting and so tired already. Niall turns him around, laying him on the bed again, and kisses him again. He feels likes he’s floating on clouds. Harry doesn’t know why his body is still so hot and why he’s still so turned on. Niall’s hands continue to roam Harry’s body, going back to his overstimulated ass. Harry makes a whimper as Niall gently crooks a finger back inside of Harry. It burns and hurts a bit, but Harry likes the feeling because it’s more pleasure than pain right now. It’s causing him to get hard again. Niall adds another finger to Harry’s slick and hot hole causing him to gasp aloud. He thrusts them into Harry’s tightness, slowly with Harry clenching around his fingers. Harry moans into Niall’s mouth, asking for him to go faster. He can’t take the slow pacing anymore; it’s driving him crazy. Niall is nice enough to move his fingers in and out faster, knuckles deep. Harry can’t take it anymore, and he needs Niall in him now. He needs to feel Niall thrusting inside of him.

“Please, Niall…I need you inside me,” Harry gets out.

“But I am inside you,” Niall teases.

“You know what I mean. I need you to fuck me. Please, Niall,” Harry begs.

He doesn’t even feel ashamed or embarrassed. He needs to feel Niall inside him like right this second. Niall takes his fingers out of Harry’s ass, and hovers over top of him, sitting on his chest.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…but I need you to suck me a bit first,” Niall says, “I don’t want to hurt you now.”

Niall scoots up more so his cock is resting against Harry’s abused lips. He opens his mouth for him to enter it. Niall pushes in, and thrusts in and out a bit while Harry just sits, and takes it. He fucks harder into Harry’s mouth and has to stop himself before he cums because of how wet and tight it is. He never knew Harry was so submissive, and it’s making him even harder. Niall pulls his cock out of Harry’s mouth with a loud pop. Harry's lips are so obscene.

Niall tells him to turn on his side as he gets behind him. He holds Harry’s leg up in the air, and rubs his cock up and down Harry’s still slick hole. He puts the tip up to Harry’s rim causing him to make light murmurs. He wraps Harry’s leg around his waist, and pulls him flush against his body. Harry starts pushing back, needing to get Niall in him so much deeper. Niall pushes into Harry, bottoming out causing both of them to moan. Harry’s hole is searing around Niall’s cock as he thrusts into him slowly. He holds his waist as he grinds deeply into Harry’s ass. Harry can’t help but to throw his head back and mouth against Niall’s neck. It feels so good, and he’s so full. Niall keeps his pace steady, bumping into Harry’s prostate on every other thrust. It’s starting to become overwhelming as Harry moves back, clenching on Niall’s cock.

Niall takes his freehand, and starts stroking Harry’s cock. He fucks into Harry faster and aims dead on his prostate with every thrust. Harry is a screaming mess and once again, he’s so close. He just needs an extra push. Niall seems to sense that, and with the hand he has on Harry’s waist, he takes it off and adds a finger in with his cock. Harry cums so hard once again over Niall’s hand, screaming at the top of his lungs and shaking. He’s squeezing so tight on Niall’s cock, he can’t help but to cum inside of him, stilling his movements.

Harry is way past overstimulation when he reaches his high again— _but I'm sure I'll make you cum: two or three times in a row._ It’s the second best orgasm he’s had in years. He feels so gone but surrounded by Niall’s presence, and that’s all he needs right now. He feels so _amazing_. Niall is still cumming inside of him, biting on his neck, and it’s another one of the best feelings he’s ever felt. He’s so high right now. He sees nothing but white behind his eyelids as he continues to cum. He feels well beyond exhausted and tired, and he can’t see anything. He can’t feel his limbs, and he’s about to start freaking out when Niall pulls him close to him again, letting him know that he has him. He’s there, and he’s not going anywhere— _I got it in control._

Harry feels so overwhelmed. He feels hot with electricity coursing through his veins as he cuddles up, trying to get even closer to him. Of course there he’ll always be _in love_ with Louis deep down inside, but Niall—Niall makes him feel better when he’s lost. He’s never felt so safe in anyone other than Louis’ arms, but here he is completely satisfied and calm in what feels like forever.

He looks up to see that Niall is knocked out again, with a smile ghosting his lips. For the first time in months, Harry knows for sure, he’ll get better. He has Niall, and Niall’s got him— _I got it in control._

**Author's Note:**

> comments? kudos? suggestions?
> 
> x erinn  
> [twttr](http://twitter.com/drounkinlou) & [tmblr](http://curlyheadtwins.tumblr.com)


End file.
